Survivng The Zombies Chapter 2
by meowmix party
Summary: eat it


Surviving The Zombies Part 2

After walking another mile or so Brent collapsed to the ground with blood squirting out of his neck he started screaming and moaning just like on the news. I then resorted to a shotgun blast to the face. Nathan then looked back in confusion. "Dude, why did you shoot?" I replied "He started to make weird noises and then he fell down and started bleeding." But not a second later I heard a load moaning more like 100 moaning sounds in unison. I then readied the Bowie knife that I looted from the zombie, as did Nathan and Kyle, the only one with his sniper ran to a roof on a broken down gas station nearby. We tried to follow but we heard a loud gunshot we looked behind us it was Dave the zombie slayer, possibly the best, we looked at his truck it was a six-man truck with armored up front and back and chainsaws on the side. Nathan and I both said in unison… "WOW" and then ran, he had his gun aimed at us. We both surrendered and he told us to get in we both entered the truck with Kyle right behind us…

Driving on the road to all the loud noises made me worried. I had no protection. Not a second later he said, "Take these" I grabbed the Ammo, Rifle, Shotgun, Ump-45, And the M4A1, As did Nathan and Kyle. We then arrived at our destination. I saw the biggest horde of zombies I had ever seen possibly thousands all in town square with three other survivors fighting it out with zombies. Once I got out and said "We gotta help em'" Dave replied "We can't trust them" I screamed "Come out we gotta help them" Everyone then got out and started firing Kyle, as usual, runs back and snipes, As Nathan and I played middleman and shot from a distance. As Dave ran up with the fully auto shotgun and unloaded on them blood pouring out of the zombie heads And the other survivors then looked at us I ran to make sure there okay, then I secured them and Dave accidentally shot one of the survivors in the leg. And they started opening fire at us, one of the heads was blown off by the lady of the surviving group. Not a second later a zombie came up behind Kyle and ate him alive. After the gunfight at least 300 bodies lying on the ground. We went up to see Kyle, with all the survivors of ours still alive. We lost him. Dave then repeated "You can't trust em'." We headed inside to see if there were any supplies we could find. When we entered, Dave threw down a flair to attract zombies. And handed Nathan a browning. Nathan then unloaded on the horde. As I then shot a few clips. Once everyone of them was dead. I stomped out the flair, still making a high pitched noise we escaped to the gun store…

Shortly after we loaded up on goods we heard another loud moaning in unison I said "Here we go again" As around the corner came another good 50 zombies trying to run away we were stopped and had no choice but to drop our guns, and run. We arrived at a small escalator with one side broken down and one still up and running. Obviously the one running was the one for coming down. So we had to run up as fast as we can Nathan stumbled I had to grab his hand and hike him up but the zombies had already got to him. Dave handed me a knife. I had no choice but to do it. I started hacking at Nathan's leg his screaming made me instantly want to stop, but it was for his own life. Once the leg was fully removed, from the knee down he struggled to crawl up. We the headed to the first infirmary and injected a numbing needle into his flesh and bandaged it. We the found him a crutch for one hand and a knife in the other. We then made our way to a bathroom for toilet paper. But got stuck in the bathroom from a couple of zombies outside. I had to get a corpse of a zombie and cut it open and put the organs all over me to walk out and retrieve our weapons. Once I'm out I hear sudden gunfire it's even more survivors! But wait, I thought to myself I'm like a zombie, I gotta hide. I hid behind a planter and watched our ammo and weapons. Just as I thought they'd find them and take them, and they did. I came out and said stop they had there guns ready. When I got closer I noticed they were all girls…

One of them said to me "What the hell?" The other said, "What are you?" I then wiped off my face of the organs. "I'm human wait," They replied "Yeah, we got that are you here alone?" I said "No, my buddies are in the bathroom and that's our equipment" They replied "Oh, is it now?" "Yes" I said, They replied "Lead us to your group and we'll talk" I agreed and walked, on the way I told them "There's a few zombies outside the bathrooms" "Is that why your covered in that stuff?" "Yeah." When we arrive Nathan pulled up his knife but slowly put it away after seeing all the guns…


End file.
